


Und Blumen bezeichnen die Stunde (Übersetzung)

by lumidaub



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Tag, Gedächtnisverlust, Gen, Staffel 7
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumidaub/pseuds/lumidaub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment!fic für euclases unglaubliches WIP Bild. „Jemand bat mich um Dean, der so tut als wär er Arzt, um Gedächtnisverlust!Cas besser begutachten zu können (als Teil des Plans ihn zu retten, natürlich).“</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And Flowers Mark the Hour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/345459) by [kototyph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kototyph/pseuds/kototyph). 



> Bild von [euclase](http://euclase.deviantart.com/). Das fertige Bild gibt’s [hier](http://kototyph.tumblr.com/post/17751890030/euclase-banished-drawn-in-ps-by-request) (die Künstlerin scheint es von ihrem Blog gelöscht zu haben?)

Sie haben einen weiteren Arzt dazu geholt und als der Mann stehen bleibt und ihn anstarrt, senkt er den Kopf und versucht, nicht danach auszusehen, wie kalt ihm ist und wie hoffnungslos und allein er sich fühlt.

So ist es seit Wochen – Monaten? Er weiß nicht, wie lange er schon hier ist. Einige der Insassen führen Kalender, kleine gekritzelte Markierungen in ihren Tagebüchern oder an ihren Wänden. Er führt kein Tagebuch, zeichnet sich, redet überhaupt nicht. Er sitzt auf einer Bank im halb toten, halb verwilderten Garten und sieht den Blumen beim Wachsen zu. Er ist schon so lange hier, dass der Rittersporn Zeit hatte zu blühen und wieder zu verwelken, und das einzige, was sich ändert, sind die Gesichter. Selbst die langen weißen Mäntel sind dieselben.

„Hey“, sagt der neue Arzt. Er steht näher als erwartet und er kann nicht verhindern, dass sein ganzer Körper zusammen zuckt, als der Mann die Hand nach ihm ausstreckt.

Der Mann lässt sofort den Arm fallen, hält seine Hand locker und offen an seinen Seiten. „Hey“, sagt er noch einmal, viel sanfter. „Is' schon okay. Ich bin nich' ... Ich werd dich nicht verletzen.“ Die Augen des Mannes, als er einen bangen Blick nach oben wagt, sind freundlich.

„Ich bin Dr. Tyler“, sagt der Mann ruhig mit leiser Stimme. „Das ist mein Kollege, Dr. Perry.“ Der andere Arzt wartet draußen im Gang.Er ist sehr groß und sieht seltsam verstört aus. Er scheint zu zögern, weiter in den Raum hinein zu treten. Andere Ärzte sind schon früher durch seine ausdauernde Stille und sein Starren aus der Fassung gebracht worden, aber normalerweise dauert es eine Weile, so eine Abscheu zu entwickeln.

„Wenn es dir recht ist, dann würd ich gerne mit einer körperlichen Untersuchung anfangen“, sagt Dr. Tyler und er senkt wieder seine Augen. „Darf ich dich berühren?“

So viel Traurigkeit ist in den Augen des Arztes, in seiner Stimme, und blutende Herzen überdauern nicht lange in der Anstalt. Er will nicht berührt werden, mag es nicht, berührt zu werden, aber Traurigkeit ist besser als Mitleid und es ist schön, gefragt anstatt sediert zu werden und die Hände von Fremden nur halb auf seiner Haut zu fühlen.

Schließlich nickt er knapp und Dr. Tyler schiebt sich sehr, sehr langsam vorwärts, als könne er spüren, wie hochangespannt sein Patient ist.

„Würdest du dein Hemd ausziehen?“

Es ist ihm viel zu groß, genau wie die Hosen mit Tunnelzug, beide in derselben schmutzigen Weißschattierung. Er zieht es hoch und aus und sofort ist ihm noch kälter. Er zittert.

Der Arzt bewegt sich wieder, beugt sich runter und greift nach dem Arm, den er um seinen Bauch gewickelt hat, und er verliert die Nerven, als die surreal warmen Fingerspitzen über seinen Handrücken streifen. Er weicht zurück und seine Ferse verfängt sich im über den Boden schleifenden Saum seiner Hosen. Er stolpert und sein Instinkt, sich abzustützen, gewinnt kurzzeitig überhand über seine persönliche Abneigung. Er streckt den Arm aus und seine rechte Hand trifft genau die linke Schulter des Arztes.

Es ist kaum mehr als ein Aufblitzen, eine Millisekunde voll _erschöpft-blutig-triumph-liebe_ , aber es brennt wie Feuer, wächst blitzartig an, und er schließt die Hand so fest er kann um diesem Knochenflügel und hat das Gefühl, endlich einen Anker gefunden zu haben, einen Ursprungsort, Nullpunkt.

„Ich … kenne dich“, flüstert er. Das sind die ersten Worte, die er spricht, seit der Ritterdorn aufblühte, königspurpur und voll von Versprechen des Frühlings.

Dr. Tyler stößt ein leises, schockiertes Geräusch aus.

„Ich kenne dich“, sagt er nochmal, mit mehr Gewissheit als je zuvor.

„Das tust du“, sagt der Mann mit brechender Stimme. „ _Cas_.“


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comment!fic für petite-madames unglaubliches Bild. „Inspiriert von dem Spoiler-Foto, das Misha letztens auf seinem Twitter gepostet hat. Ich wünschte eine solche Szene würde tatsächlich passieren \o/“.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bild von [petite-madame](http://petite-madame.tumblr.com/). Das fertige Bild ist [hier](http://petite-madame.tumblr.com/post/17317286958/hi-cas-inspired-by-the-spoiler-photo-recently).

„James Novak“, liest der Direktor der Winding Aspens Anstalt laut vor, mit tief auf der breiten, roten Nase heruntergerutschter Brille. „Vermisst gemeldet im März 2008. Sollte im April 2008 mit einem Dr. Allencourt psychiatrische Therapie beginnen, ist nicht aufgetaucht … symptomatisch für klassische Schizophrenie.“

Der Direktor blätter zurück zu der körnigen Kopfaufnahme, die vorne auf die Aktenmappe geheftet ist, und schürzt die Lippen. Jimmy – und es ist erkennbar Jimmy auf dem Foto – blickt verwirrt, aber froh. „James Novak, ja?“ Der Direktor schaut hoch zu Dean und Sam, die ihm gegenüber an dem massiven Eichenschreibtisch sitzen. „Na, das sieht doch ziemlich deutlich nach unserem Knaben aus, Doktor -?“

„Perry“, hilft Sam mühelos aus und lächelt trotz der verzweifelten Anspannung, die Dean seine Schultern verspannen und seinen Rücken versteifen sieht. „Mein Kollege Dr. Tyler und ich haben vor kurzem Dr. Allencourts Praxis übernommen.“ Diese Lüge hatten sie vorher erarbeitet, während der langen Fahrt von Lincoln nach Park City. „Seine Familie sucht schon seit langer Zeit nach ihm, Sir. Wir würden nur gerne versuchen, ihn sicher zu identifizieren, wenn das möglich ist.“

Der Direktor schnalzt mit der Zunge und schließt die Akte. „Nun, ich habe keine Einwände … Aber Winding Aspens ist ziemlich weit weg von -“ Er wirft einen weiteren Blick auf die Akte. „Pontiac, Illinois. Sie sollten sich keine zu großen Hoffnungen machen.“

Als Dean zum ersten Mal Patient Nr. 107 (visuelle und auditive Halluzinationen, Wahnvorstellungen und verschiedene Denkstörungen) sieht, steht er barfuß in der Mitte eines leeren, weißgekalkten Raumes und starrt zu Boden, als könne er hindurch sehen. Er ist so dünn, dass die Knochen seiner Handgelenke und seine Schlüsselbeine unter der Haut hervorstechen, seine Augen sind eingefallen und sein Gesicht wirkt wie ein Totenkopf.

„Heilige …“, flüstert Sam hinter ihm und bleibt direkt an der Tür stehen. Dean geht weiter. Wenn es wirklich er ist, dann gibt es nicht mal oben im Himmel oder unten in der Hölle etwas, das Dean jetzt aufhalten kann.

* * *

Castiel lässt Dean nicht los.

Der Griff seiner Finger ist nicht unmenschlich, aber Dean fühlt bereits, wie die knochentiefen Quetschungen einsetzen, als Castiel wortlos zu ihm aufschaut, mit seiner Hand als einzigem Kontaktpunkt zwischen ihnen. „Cas, es is’ alles okay“, besänftigt ihn Dean, als Stimmen draußen im Gang lauter werden. „Es is’ okay, alles is’ okay. Uns geht’s gut“, sagt er zu dem Pfleger, der sich an Sam vorbeidrängt und zu ihm eilt.

Ein weitere Pfleger taucht hinter dem ersten auf und sie lösen Castiel sanft von ihm, obwohl Dean protestiert: „Nein, ehrlich, es is’ alles okay! Wir haben gerade -“

„Keine Sorge, Doktor, wir kümmern uns um ihn“, versichert ihm eine matronenhafte Frau und sie treiben den Engel hinaus auf den Flur. Castiel bewegt sich gehorsam vorwärts, aber er scheut vor körperlichem Kontakt mit ihnen zurück und blickt immer wieder zurück zu Dean. Seine angsterfüllte Miene bricht Dean verfickt nochmal das Herz.

Sam legt eine Hand auf seine Schulter, als Dean beginnt, hinter ihm her zu gehen. „Dr. Tyler, wir sollten uns um die Überweisungspapiere kümmern, nicht wahr?“

Castiel verschwindet um eine Ecke und Dean dreht sich, um Sam anzustarren, aber der Direktor steht an seinem Ellbogen und die Augenbrauen des Mannes wandern zu seinem Haaransatz. „Bemerkenswert“, murmelt er.

Dean räuspert sich. „Jep. Neue Therapietechnik und so. Also, Überweisung?“

* * *

Es dauert eine qualvoll lange Zeit, bis Dean sich vor Zimmer 2553 wiederfindet, wo Patient Nr. 107 die letzten acht Monate gelebt hat. Die anspannte Erwartung ist jetzt noch schlimmer. Etwas in Dean fürchtet, dass Castiel in der halben Stunde, die sie damit verbracht haben, mit Papierkram und gefälschten Ausweisen herumzupimmeln, verschwunden ist. Es ist kaum zu glauben, dass sie ihn gefunden haben. Es ist kaum zu hoffen.

Der Engel ist von ihm weggedreht, sitzt auf einem sterilen weißen Bett und starrt zum Fenster. Warme Fetzen Licht der späten Nachmittagssonne fallen über die Wände und den Boden.

Dean zögert unsicher einen Moment. „… Cas?“

Castiel blickt mit trüben und düsteren Augen über seine Schulter.

„Er hat gerade seine Medikamente und ein sanftes Sedativ bekommen“, sagt die matronenhafte Pflegerin, die mit einem Tablett und leeren Bechern herum wuselt. „Er sollte jetzt ruhig und brav sein.“

Seine unwillkürlich erste Reaktion ist Wut, denn jetzt scheint Castiel nicht mal mehr zu wissen, auf welchem Planeten er ist, geschweige denn wer Dean ist. Anstatt ihr zu sagen, wo sie ihre Sedative hinstecken kann, beißt sich Dean auf die Lippen und geht um das Bett herum. Castiel schaut ihm immer noch ausdruckslos an und legt den Kopf auf eine schmerzhaft vertraute Weise schief, als Dean vor ihm niederkniet.

„Das erste, was wir machen, Burger und Pommes“, sagt er sanft. „Versprochen, Cas.“

Im schwindenden Licht denkt Dean etwas zu sehen, ein aufflackerndes … Irgendwas. Es taucht auf und verschwindet zu schnell, um es zu benennen, aber er grinst erwidernd und der Engel, sein Engel, antwortet mit einem kleinen, zögerlichen Lächeln und das reicht erst mal.


End file.
